Victoria's Angels
by Another U SasuSakuuu
Summary: Sasuke had to attend yet another fashion show, but this time his father wanted him to meet the Victoria's Secret Angels in honor of him taking over the company. It sounded like pure torture, until his eyes landed on a certain model with the oddest shade of pink hair. Maybe meeting them wouldn't be so bad? SasuSaku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Sooooo here is yet another SasuSakuuuuu! I've been flipping through Youtube and came across Victoria's Secret Fashion Show and I thought I'd write something about it :) I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

A large, pale hand came up from where it had been laying to run through black silky locks. It wasn't the first time he had been asked to attend his father's fashion and it wasn't the first time he had gone. However, it was the first time Sasuke Uchiha was going to meet the models.

Yeah he was a guy who was single... and at the ripe age of twenty-three... and drop dead gorgeous... but that didn't mean he _wanted_ to meet the angels. The heir didn't even have the desire to meet a woman.

Fugaku Uchiha, his father, had bought out Victoria's Secret many years ago before the company had become as popular as it was today, and long before Sasuke even knew what a bra was. It could be said that his family had made the company what it was, and it could also be said that Fugaku was a pervert.

As Sasuke grew older, he remembered the way his older brother's friends would tease him for his dad being an old man who bought out the biggest underwear company in the world. Now, almost twenty years later, people forgot about how the Uchiha's came to own Victoria's Secret, all they could focus on was the fact that they put on the biggest fashion shows of the year.

The year before, they had Taylor Swift, Fall Out Boy, A Great Big World and another band Sasuke had never heard of actually. Thank _god_ his father didn't book Justin Bieber again last year, or this year. The two had heard of a little stunt with him eyeballing the models before the show and the lead singer from Maroon 5 had to keep him in check.

Needless to say, Fugaku wasn't going to allow that punk backstage again in case he actually decided to try something with one of the girls.

Speaking of girls... Sasuke let out a sigh from his nose as he fixed his tie in the full length mirror. This was his fourth year attending the show and he had to admit, each one was better than the last. But he never got a rise out of watching the girls, he never really looked at any of them. So this year, for the first time, his dad thought it would be appropriate to meet the Angels.

Why? Well, when his older brother decided he would rather teach at a university than to run Victoria's Secret, the family fortune and the company was passed down to Sasuke. Now that he was older, and his father was retiring this year, it was up to Sasuke to meet the models and.. .get to know them.

He had no desire to meet them... all they would do is fall over him, admiring his good looks and money. Although, didn't the models make enough money for themselves? And weren't some of them married? Okay so maybe it wouldn't be _so _bad... but still.

Sasuke shook his head, looking at himself in the mirror one more time. No, the tie didn't go with his look. Taking it off, he unbuttoned a few of his buttons from the top of his black shirt, leaving part of his chest exposed. He had to admit, he could pull off the whole, tall dark and handsome look easily.

His whole suit was black, but his eyes and hair, which were equally black, stood out perfectly. For the future owner of Victoria's Secret, he looked damn fine.

"Sasuke! Let's get going!" With a look down at the watch on his wrist, he grabbed his ray bans off of the dresser and walked out of his room towards the front door where his father was waiting.

With a nod to each other, and a kiss to his mom, they both walked out towards the dark limo that waited for them. Getting there was the easy part, as was watching the show. His first year, he had been nervous as hell what with the paparazzi flashing their lights at every move the two made.

It was the headlines of the tabloids when Sasuke had stepped out of the limo, making his first appearance as the upcoming owner of the major underwear store. What was so great about this store in the first place? Oh yeah, women loved their bras and lingerie.

The two men stepped out of the limo, allowing a few pictures for the paparazzi before heading to their seats towards the top of the middle section, directly facing the runway. Already, the crowd was packed, more so than the year before. The runway was the same as the two years before, being that it was mostly glitter, but it was black.

Well that was interesting.

Sasuke crossed his arms and got comfortable for the two hour long show. His father, who sat to his left, talked among the people around them, laughing and talking about families. "Are you ready to take over your fathers place, Sasuke?" Hearing his name, said man turned his head to look at the person adressing him.

He gave a slight smirk and nodded his head. "I believe I am. Weather or not my father agrees is a different story, right?" The men laughed but quieted down as the lights dimmed, signalling that the show was starting.

For a while it was the typical VS fashion show. First, Lorde came out to start the first segment in the show.

**Wait till you're announced... we've not yet lost all our graces...**

The lyrics of the song fit pretty well with the opening to the show. The lights, which were dim at first, ever so slowly brightened in a spot light at the center of the runway and once the beat began, the first girl walked out to start the "Hollywood Star" segment. Each girl was styled to look like a different Hollywood icon.

The first girl came out looking somewhat like Marilyn Monroe in 7 Year Itch. Tch, how typical. Of course the designers would put the sex symbol in an underwear show... As time went on, Sasuke grew more and more bored of the show, only wanting to leave and reunite with his oh so comfortable bed.

Finally! After what seemed like ages, the final theme came up and to be honest, the girls didn't look half bad. It was the angel bras with the massive ings that were so iconic. But just as he thought it was ending, ready to bolt out of there as fast as possible, something caught his eye.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke was left dumbfounded When his dark, obsidian eyes fell onto this woman. First of all, she had pink hair. Bubblegum pink hair. Who wouldn't notice that? Secondly, she had the most beautiful body he had ever seen on a woman in his entire twenty-three years.

Of course she was a model so obviously she had to have a good body. But her legs, god her legs looked as though they stretched on for miles! Her curves were absolutely perfect along with her flat stomach that didn't look forced like the other models.

Her arms were slimmed yet toned just perfectly and her face... for the first time, it was honestly her eyes that caught his attention and not her other... rmm... assets. Of course, those were perfect too, not too big yet not too small and perfectly perky. Her eyes, however, were the purest shade of jade green that he had ever seen in his life and he couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing contacts.

What she was wearing also caught him off guard. Her white wings were spread out from her shoulders, looking almost like the real thing. Maybe she was an actual angel? Her arms, which were situated to rest on her hips like all other models, were covered passed the elbow in what looked like blue satin gloves that matched the underwear set.

Her bra was one of their signature angel bras that was light blue lace and accented with tiny jewels at the top. Her hipster type panties matched the bra but she had a skirt wrapped around at her lower waist.

It was left open at the front in order to see the underwear, and flowed in an A-line to the back and dragged along in a train. It was ombre, fading from a light blue to dark as it dragged behind her. Could she look any more perfect?

The white strappy heals on her feet only made those luscious legs look so much longer... As she walked down the runway, she stopped for her pose at the end and seemed to have caught Sasuke's eye. Jade clashed with onyx for what seemed like hours, the only thing that took him out of his trance was the wink and kiss she blew at him before turning around.

Sasuke blinked then cleared his throat to look at his father as the show ended. "Well? What do you think about this year," his father asked, standing up with his coat draped over his arm.

Sasuke shrugged, taking his own coat off and rolling his sleeves up before throwing said coat over his shoulder. "Who was the girl with the pink hair?" It seemed somewhat risky to be asking his father that question around his other colleagues, but they had already moved on.

Fugaku thought about the question for a moment, going through each model in his head. "I believe her name is Sakura Haruno. This was her first year on the runway with us." Well that would explain why he had never seen her before. Maybe meeting the models wouldn't be so bad after all.

The two men waited for the place to clear out before heading backstage for the moment Sasuke had (not) been waiting for. Each girl was in front of a mirror, taking their makeup off and changing into more comfortable clothing.

He couldn't help but notice how incredibly... unattractive each girl was when they weren't wearing a tonne of makeup on their face. It was as if they were taking off their masks. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as he thought about what Sakura would look like with out her make up.

"Sak! Can I barrow your cotton pads?" At the sound of the girls name, Sasuke turned around to be met with the pink haired woman dressed in a small black robbed with pink lining. On the back was her name written in beautiful script reading "Sakura".

Sasuke stood obediantly next to his dad as he watched the hectic scene in front of him, or rather the serenity of the woman he was watching. Had she already taken her makeup off, or was she still wearing it, because she looked just as beautiful as when she was on stage. Though, it wouldn't surprise him if she were a natural beauty.

Fugaku cleared his throat next to Sasuke, bring the attention of everyone in the room on the two of them. "Ladies, I know you would like to leave but there is someone here I would like you to meet. As you all know, I shall be retiring this year..." there was a reaction from the audience at the announcement as if these people loved his father.

But of course they did, he was the best CEO Sasuke had ever known. He took care of his employees unlike other owners... "My son, Sasuke here, will be taking over for me." A small applause erupted from the crowed as some of the girls began giggling about how cute he was. At that, he suppressed an eye roll, knowing it would only upset his father.

As his dark eyes scanned the Angels, obsidian clashed with emerald once more, causing the breath in Sasuke lungs to stop all together. Oh yes, meeting the girls would be _much_ more interesting than he thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **And it is on to another chapter :) I'm surprised at how many followers I got last chapter since not very many people viewed the story. But you guys are awesome!_

**I do not own VS or the VS Fashion Show. I also don't own Naruto.**

* * *

To say Sakura was a "deer in the headlights" would be a complete understatement. "I need Alesandra over here!" "Where are the wings for the final segment?!" "What are you doing?! You need to finish with hair and makeup!" "Everyone who doesn't need to be here needs to get out!"

There was so much yelling going on at not only the models. Workers were arguing over which set of wings went where, where there bra was and all sorts of other things. What the hell was going on?

Sakura Haruno had become a model at the ripe age of twelve, starting off with childrens clothing for various stores such as Macy's, Braun and H&M. When she turned sixteen she was asked by multiple wedding dress designers to model their dresses for magazines and any other photo shoot.

She hadn't actually walked a runway until she was about 19 years old when she was approached by Vogue and Runway itself. It was amazing and astonishing to her that she had gone from posing for simple picture to top name brands and asked personally to walk in New York City. For her, it was a dream come true.

Thankfully though, throughout her career, Sakura had promised herself that no matter what would happen, she would not become one of those snotty brats that call themselves a model or starve herself just to keep her figure.

At fourteen, she was paired up with a few other girls for a multitude of photo shoots and they would not stop harping Sakura for her forehead or saying she didn't belong there because her parents didn't have money. To her, those girls weren't pretty to begin with. One had flaming red hair that obviously wasn't natural and ribs that stuck out way too far.

How had she even become a model in the first place? Oh yeah, her father had so much money he would pay people to allow her to model and order them to photo shop her. From that moment on, Sakura vowed to stay true to herself and _not_ become one of _those_ models.

And by god it paid off. Not only did Sakura look and feel amazing, she was getting offers from so many companies that she had to turn most of them down. Until she was approached by none other than Victoria's Secret.

For so many years she had dreamed of walking in the Victoria's Secret Fashion show. She loved how they went all out each year, making the show look completely amazing. The girls were all beautiful too. Of course a few of them looked like they were working a little too hard for their flat stomach, but she had heard that each one of them were the nicest people ever.

Not to mention her boss was amazing and kind. Sakura had only met Fugaku twice since she had become a VS Angel, but each time he welcomed her with open arms as if she were his own daughter. He treated each model equally and made sure they were taken care of by the company in more ways than just pay.

If some had to move away from their homes in order to become an Angel, he would set them up with an apartment of their own and have the first couple of months paid for. Fugaku also made it his mission to get to know each one of the girls personally in various ways. For her, Sakura had been invited to have dinner with him and his wife, who had easily become Sakura's favorite person.

Mikoto had done nothing but smile at Sakura and welcomed her into her home as if she was her daughter, just like Fugaku had done for her. It was so sweet of them to invite her into their home for dinner, and Sakura knew she would be working for this company for a very long time.

That night, Mikoto had shown her around the house, sharing pictures of her two sons when they were just boys, making Sakura blush at just how adorable they had been. Of course, she knew that one of them, she could remember which, was going to be taking over the company soon, and could only hope he was as kind as Fugaku had been.

"Sakura! You're needed in changing room three!" The voice yelling at her woke her from her thoughts. She quickly stood up from the makeup counter and almost ran to the changing room she was needed in. The photo shoots for VS had been so easy for her that she thought this show would be a piece of cake. Oh how wrong was she.

It seemed as though the girls had become completely different people as they rushed about to change for their parts and make sure their hair was done. Thankfully, they hadn't allowed her to make more than one appearance, wanting her to become acquainted with things before going through three changes in ten minutes.

As she stood in the mirror, looking at the gorgeous blue set she was wearing, she couldn't help but feel the most complete self pride she had ever felt in her entire career. Her she was, only twenty-one years old and already modeling for the most talked about show of every year. It was amazing to see how far she had come and now, she was the youngest angel there ever was.

"Sak, you're on in two." She looked towards the door to see a brunette with two buns on her head and a headset strapped to her face. With a nod, she left the room and stood at the entrance of the catwalk as she was strapped into her wings. With a few deep calming breaths, she waited for her queue then made her first appearance on the VS runway.

It was the most amazing experience she had ever had as the lights of cameras flashed in her eyes. The crowd, clapping for each girl that walked out. The live music playing some of her favorite songs. It was a total adrenaline rush. Her long legs took her all the way to the end of the platform, where she caught the eyes of the head honchos of VS. Including Fugaku's son.

With a soft wink and a blown kiss, she turned around, whipping her feathered wings around her and walked back. As soon as she was off, she was met by a few of the models, congratulating her on her first appearance. The smile on Sakura's beautiful face never faltered.

Even as the show ended and her gorgeous ensemble was taken off of her, her smile never wavered. She sat back down at her seat where she took off the small amount of makeup that she was wearing and made a few touch ups to her hair, making sure it was still softly curled at its ends. They were all talking about going out for drinks in order to celebrate another awesome year, so she still wanted to make sure she looked her best.

"Sak! Can I barrow your cotton pads?" She quickly grabbed a few then handed them over to the girl who was asking her. When she turned back around, her smile softened as her eyes laid on the same person she had winked at.

"Ladies, I know you would like to leave but there is someone here I would like you to meet. As you all know, I shall be retiring this year..." Of course it was sad news to hear, but Sakura knew that Fugaku had worked long and hard for this company. "My son, Sasuke here, will be taking over for me."

Sakura clapped her hands slightly to welcome the new owner, her eyes never leaving his. She had to admit, this man was drop dead gorgeous, but she wasn't going to allow her girlish side come out in front of her new boss. Soon enough, his eyes met hers and she gave him a soft smile before standing up from her chair to finish changing into her street clothes.

She walked passed Sasuke, nodding politely before disappearing into one of the changing rooms. God he was gorgeous, and was it just her or was he staring at her? WIth a shake of her head, she took off the black robe she was wearing and placed on a pair of dark, straight leg jeans, white crocheted Toms and a light blue tank top that had a square bottom.

It was comfortable for her and thought blue was the best color on her, not to mention it was her favorite color. When she walked out into the main area, she was welcomed by the sight of most of the girls crowding around poor Sasuke, asking him if he worked out or was single. With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed her purse and car keys, deciding it would be better to drink at home than with those hormonal girls.

Just as she was about to walk out the back door, she was tapped on the shoulder. When she turned around another smile came upon her face as her eyes met Fugaku's. "You did great, Sakura. I'm so proud of you." The two embraced each other and she told him thank you.

"Mikoto asked me to invite you over for dinner and drinks tonight. She had so much fun talking with you." How could she say no to Mikoto?

"I would love too!"

"But shh," he placed his index finger to his lips. "I don't want the other girls to know I'm playing favorites." A giggle escaped her lips as she nodded and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. "By the way, have you met my son yet?" Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Fugaku had already called Sasuke over to them.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura." The model held her hands out to the young man who seemed to stare at it as if she had three arms. "It's nice to meet you, Sasuke. I'm excited to work under you. Your father has been very kind and the best boss I have ever had." Fugaku chuckled and waved off her compliment. "Likewise, Sakura."

Oh god, his voice was pure honey! "Your father invited me over for dinner. Would you be joining us?" It was a harmless question, but nonetheless she kept her voice formal as well as her body posture. With a nod of his god-like head, Sasuke answered.

"My mother would kill me if I did something else." A soft giggle escaped Sakura's full pink lips. "I find myself having a hard time saying no to her," she said. "Well, I should be going. I need to stop by my house before I go to dinner."

"Ah, let me drive you." She stopped. Had he really offered to drive her? At that moment, she was glad her back was facing him for her cheeks turned red in a blush. "No, that's okay," she said, turning around. "I have my car here and I dont want to leave it sitting here."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sak," Fugaku chimed in. "I'll have one of the workers drive it to your house, if you're comfortable with that."

How could she say no? Yet another smile spread across her lips. God, her cheeks were starting to hurt. "Then I would love that." Sakura then handed her car keys to Fugaku then followed Sasuke to the limo that was waiting for him. "Wait, didn't you _and_ your father take this limo?"

Sasuke shrugged as he opened the door for her. "He has multiple drivers on speed dial." With a nod of her head, Sakura climbed in.

It was quiet for a while with only the sounds of traffic and the limo being heard within the cabin. Awkwardly, she crossed her legs and looked out the window to watch the world go by. "So, are you happy to be taking over the company," she asked, finally breaking the ice.

Sasuke shrugged and for a moment, didn't make any move to respond. With a silent "okaayy" to herself, she looked back down at her hands. Not a man of many words, folks. "My older brother didn't want it, and my father would like for the company to stay within the family instead of selling it."

Sakura lifted her green eyes to meets his own. "That makes sense. He's done so much for this company, I can only imagine what you will do for it." For the remainder of the ride, neither spoke. And once they made it to her house, Sasuke opened the door for her and was going to wait at the limo. "Oh, you can come inside if you would like."

With a nod, he followed her into her small condo. It wasn't lavish or expensive, just comfortable and very homey. "Make yourself comfortable. I'l only be a few minutes." With a nod of his head, she walked into the small kitchen to make sure her cat was fed, then walked into the back room that was her bedroom. She only grabbed a few things that she might need for the night if Mikoto was going to insist that she stay.

After looking around her room a few times, making sure she had everything, she walked back into the living room to see her black and white cat, Phoebe, rubbing up against Sasuke as if he was her long lost owner.

With a shake of her head, she pet Phoebe once before looking at Sasuke to see if he was ready to leave. He nodded and they were back to limo and on their way to his house, ermm... mansion. As soon as Sakura stepped into the foyer, she was practically talked by a woman with long black hair and black eyes. "Congratulations! I saw the _whole_ thing! I recorded your walk just in case you wanted to see it! Come come!"

Sakura laughed slightly, allowing Mikoto to drag her into the media room, leaving Sasuke in the foyer. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **To be completely honest I was only expecting this to be a one-shot haha but I have so much fun writing this :) I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! And I just made it my own goal to become as fit and strong as Sakura! I used to be able to squat A LOT of weight but I had an accident and I can't any more :( I also used to be able to LIFT PEOPLE IN THE AIR. But noooo all because of that stupid accident. Sorry sorry Ill stop and get on with the story! Enjoy :)_

* * *

Sasuke crossed his arms from where he was sitting on the couch. How in the hell... He couldn't get his mind to wrap around it, couldn't possibly understand how his own parents came to love this woman so quickly.

Here they were, supposed to have a very nice family dinner, and all his mother could do was talk about Sasuke and Itachi's baby years. Sure he wasn't a kid any more and wasn't _too _embarrassed but really? Sakura was a freaking model for crying out loud! He didn't want naked pictures of himself when he was two to be shown to her!

If he was going to do that, then they should be married first! Well, erm, it wasn't like they were going to get married. _'What the hell am I thinking?!' _With a mental slap to the cheek, Sasuke snapped out of those forbidden thoughts to watch the pink haired model yawn in the absolute cutest of ways._  
_

Being in such close proximity to her, he could really pick out the finer details in her features, making her even more beautiful than she was when she was on the catwalk. She obviously hardly wore any make up. At the moment, she only had on mascara and on stage she'd wear only a dash of bronzer or something like that, how was he supposed to know?

Her cheeks were naturally tinted pink, her lips were smooth and full and her eyes... Could he even begin to describe them? They had been helping in the kitchen, since his father had dismissed the staff, and were standing just across from each other as they cut away at various things.

Every so often they would lock eyes when she looked up since Sasuke wasn't ashamed to keep eye contact. But when it happened, she would smile softly then look away, each time giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to inspect her eyes closer. Although, nothing could top the moment when they had their little erm... accident so to say.

Sasuke had left the vicinity in order to use the bathroom and had heard laughing coming from the dinning area then footsteps of someone briskly walking away from the dinning room. He hadn't thought much of it as he came out of the bathroom, and of course wasn't watching where he was going.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, he didn't need to watch where he was going! So it was only natural to run into the giggling pink haired woman and fall over each other. He had landed on top of her, causing major league blushes to appear on each of their cheeks. But that was when he got the closest look ever.

Her eyes weren't actually green, only had the illusion due to her hair. They were actually blue wither a dark green lining around the outside and brown flecks here and there within the irises. The dark haired stoic heir had been left _speechless_ as his _jaw dropped_. Of course he wouldn't ever admit to that happening, but who was he kidding?!

Had any one ever seen her eyes that close before? Was he the first? They had to the absolute most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his _life_. And that was saying something.

Sasuke nodded to his mother who had said something he hadn't heard, but knew it would satisfy her as long as he nodded his head. As he looked around at the three faces sitting in their den, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander on Sakura for a little longer than usual.

Her jean clad legs were crossed right over left, leaving her perfectly slender feet to be exposed. Why did her legs have to be so long? All he wanted was to run his hands along them and become familiar with every curve of her body. His dark eyes traveled up her body to her exposed shoulders then down her slender arms.

Her long pink hair was fanned over her biceps, curling ever so slightly at the ends, looking unbearably sexy. Wasn't there a law that keeps someone from being too god damned sexy?

His eyes once more traveled to hers for what seemed like the billionth time that night. He couldn't help but compare her to his ex. She had been a model, much like her, but her body was no where near Sakura's. Sure she had a flat stomach, but it was too muscular for him, including her arms...

Her hair had been long, much like Sakura's but it was blond and constantly pulled back into a pony tail. Honestly, he liked hair down far better than up... Her eyes though, they had been a very beautiful shade of blue, but were dull and lifeless, nothing special about them. Where as Sakura's always had something new to discover, physically and emotionally.

Sasuke's attention had been taken away from his thoughts by the three people in the room standing. With a glance at the clock, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. Already two in the morning and they were just now getting tired, not like he was though.

"Honey," his mother began, "would you mind showing Sakura to the guest room and accommodate any of her needs?"

"Oh, Mikoto, I can find my way around if Sasuke is too tired." The pink haired woman put her hands up in defense.

"It's fine," he said, giving a kiss on his mothers cheek and bidding goodnight to his father before walking away with Sakura in tow.

Silence had flooded over them for a while as they took the long walk towards the guest bedroom. _'Say something, Sasuke. Say something!'_

"So how long have you been in modeling for?" Alright, good start, good start. Don't want to go too fast with her. She was really a very nice woman and he honestly wanted to get to know her. She was far different from any other woman he had come across where he could just screw her for the night then leave.

But something stopped him from doing that. Sure he was physically attracted to her and would love to have sex, but he could wait on that.

"Oh!" She sounded surprise that he had asked her a question... Why would that surprise her? "Since I was twelve. Nothing major until I was older, though." Sasuke gave her a nod, not knowing what else to say to that and escorted her to the bedroom, opening the door then stepping aside to allow her in.

"Everything you'll need is in the bathroom." With that, he turned to leave but felt a small, dainty hand land on the crook of his elbow, causing him to stop and turn around. "I... I just..." She pulled her hand away as if ashamed of touching him. "I just wanted to say thank you for welcoming me into your home."

Sasuke smirked softly, shrugging his shoulders slightly. It wasn't like he let her in, it was his parents, but what the hell. "Well, good night then," she said, placing her hands on the door to shut it, only to stop when Sasuke's hand landed on the wooden board.

"Lunch tomorrow at four." Well, that didn't come out like he had wanted to, it sounded more like an order than a question. And honestly he wanted to ask her, not demand her presence, but despite his command, she giggled. "I would love that." With a nod, he walked off to his room and finally go to bed. Was it just him or had he always been this tired?

The next day, Sakura stood in front of her bag, hating herself for what she had packed the night before. All she had was a raggy t-shirt and the jeans she had worn last night. But how the hell was she supposed to know she would be asked out on a date by her bosses son?!

With a slight groan, she pulled on the tank top she had worn the night before, grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. She could ask Mikoto to drive her or lend her her driver so that she could go to the mall and find something suitable to wear.

As she made it into the kitchen, she smiled brightly, seeing Mikoto standing there with their head chef, planning the nights menu. "Good morning, sunshine," she said, lifting her dark eyes to Sakura.

She smiled. "Hey, Mikoto. I need to go to the mall and find something to wear today. Would you like to go?"

Her dark, aged eyes seem to perk up. "Oooo, do you have a date today?" A blush crept across Sakura's cheeks, but decided to keep the person she was going on a date with a secret.

"Yeah, you could say that. I don't have my car here, so I wanted to see if you wanted to go or if I could barrow your driver."

Mikoto waved her hands like it was nothing. "Oooh, don't worry about it. Let me just grab my purse and Ill meet you in the garage!"

With a smile, Sakura nodded and walked towards the large, marble garage. It never ceased to amaze her how big the place actually was. the first time she had ever set foot there, her jaw had dropped to the floor at the sight of every classic luxury vehicle out there. All had been restored to its full potential, glimmering in the florescent lighting.

Mikoto's car had been placed closer to the entrance along with the other cars that were used daily. Honestly, she would much rather be driving her Audi RS5, but she certainly didn't mind riding in Mikoto's 2015 Mercedes S-class. The thing had freaking massaging seats for gods sake! Anyone in their right mind would ever deny a chance to ride shot gun?

As they drove to the mall and looked around for something for her to wear, her mind had been preoccupied with yesterdays events. The fashion show had been her first at VS and it went off with out a hitch. Her outfit had been gorgeous, she looked gorgeous and the show was gorgeous. Gah! Everything was perfect.

Then she met Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke. Her bosses son, her future boss, and the man who had just asked her on a date. What about her had drawn him to her of all people. She wasn't the only model in the room, sure she had pink hair but what did that have to do with anything?

With a shrug of her shoulders, she found the perfect outfit then left with Mikoto back to the mansion once more so she could get ready. When she was done, Sakura took one last look in the mirror before being satisfied and walking towards the front door where Sasuke was waiting.

To say Sasuke was nervous would be an dramatic understatement. Of course he was nervous! He was taking a freaking model out to lunch and everything that could go wrong ran through his mind as he waited for her. Where the hell was she anyway?! She was supposed to be there ten minutes ago!

But then his eyes caught her coming down the stairs. Was it just him, or was he seeing angel wings and a halo coming out from behind her? Her pink hair was slung over her shoulder, cascading below her bust line and curling ever so softly.

She was wearing a light brown tunic with large sleeves with a tie around the waist. She had on her usual jeans but a pair of brown knee high boots, keeping the focus away from her legs but to her face. Her eyes looked greener than they ever had been with the dark eyeliner that lined her eyes. To say she was beautiful was also the understatement of the year.

Here Sasuke was, standing there in a simple pair of jeans and a button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, still looking good but no where near as beautiful as her.

He had taken her out to lunch that day, making her laugh every so often and learning so much about her while allowing her a glimpse into his life. They had gone on many more dates after that one, and had stayed in a relationship for two whole years.

They went to photo shoots together, attended the fashion shows with him in the front row, waiting to see her walk and enjoyed life outside of work. Eventually, Sasuke took the biggest step and asked Sakura to marry him and to his joy, she said yes.

The wedding hadn't been huge, just enough for those closest to them, keeping away the paparazzi and any other unwanted guests. Sasuke had stood at the end of the isle, in complete awe of Sakura as she walked down in that white dress. He had even allowed a single tear to escape down his cheek, but promptly whipped it up before any one could see.

They lived happily from there on out.

Who knew that meeting the Victoria's Secret Angels wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

_**A/N: **I don't know if that ending was too rushed or not... so youll have to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed this story! :)_

_By the way, does anyone know how I can get fanart done for my stories? Does it have to be really popular or something? Anyway!_

_Tah Tah For Now! xoxo_


End file.
